


And Chestnut Makes Three

by Sorbet_Shark



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Secret Identities, also they adopted walnut and chestnut, crime and anti-capitalism, goes by Ren short for Parent, not proof read, roguefort is an enby! enby rights!, roguefort is french and you can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorbet_Shark/pseuds/Sorbet_Shark
Summary: Roguefort and their adopted daughter Walnut are falling into a comfortable routine, family by day and enemies by night, though neither of them know it. What will happen with another addition to their family? Will the energetic and curious Chestnut discover either of his new family members' secrets? Will they discover each other's secrets? Nobody knows because I have not planned ahead.There isn't enough love for the "Walnut is Roguefort's kid" headcanon and found family is the best kind of family
Comments: 26
Kudos: 96





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roquefort Cookie and Walnut Cookie go about their day, unaware that their lives are about to change.

Roquefort Cookie hung up their hat and cloak in what they called 'Bleu's Mansion', but their daughter Walnut Cookie called 'the shed with the gardening tools'. They didn't like lying to her, but they just couldn't tell her that they were the infamous Count Bleu, aka Roguefort. They couldn't tell her that they were constantly trying to stay ahead of the famous half-pint detective, or that there were millions of diamonds worth of stuff so close to their house. They didn't feel guilty about this, the cookies he stole from had more than enough, and Roquefort often gave back some of the spoils to the less fortunate. They would call themself a modern Robin Hood if it weren't for the fact that they also collected interesting yet stolen pieces. They sighed. That evening, they had come too close to being caught. While they did leave clues in the hopes of creating a compelling mystery, they usually were at least somewhat ahead. But the detective was able to crack their clues faster than they anticipated. Next time they would have to up the difficulty, after all, they had a daughter to come home to and a cat to take care of. Sir Crumbles the Third and Walnut were his pride and joy.

They look over the shed, making sure that everything was in place, and that if any cookie were to get in, despite the lock, nothing would immediately appear suspicious. The room was full of more boobie traps and hidden compartments than anywhere else, so Roquefort wasn't worried. They walk to the house, ready to make Walnut a snack when she returns from school.

***

"And I almost got them! Count Bleu! I absolutely despise them! They just think they can steal whatever!" Walnut griped to her friend Peppermint Cookie while on the school bus. "I just.. Urgh!"

"Hey, it's ok," Peppermint says softly, patting her shoulder gently. "You'll get 'em next time."

"But I was so close!" Walnut whines as the bus comes to a halt. "Well, this is my stop, want to come in? We can study together and my ren will make us snacks and dinner. Ren is such a great chef, I think it's because they're French."

"Tempting offer," Peppermint ponders. "Can I tell you the whale story again?"

"Of course! I'd love to hear it!" Walnut beams, and the two walk off the bus together, hand in hand.

***

Roquefort loved playing the host. Nobody could deny, as both a civilian and a criminal, they were incredibly charming. That's why they were so excited whenever Walnut brought home a friend. Children are much easier to impress than adults. Hell, tell a child that you can open a jar and they'll look at you starry-eyed. Today, they were giving the kiddos some carrot jellies while they worked on an elaborate dinner. They smiled to themself as they remembered stealing the jellies from Carrot Cookie, serves her right for being a capitalist bootlicker. Carrot Cookie wouldn't even miss these, and they were overpriced anyway.

"Ren, I didn't know you went to the store today!" Walnut chirps, shoving a carrot jelly in her mouth.

"Oh? Right, I did, Ma Crevette," Roquefort fibs. "I know you like them a lot."

Peppermint shoots a confused look at Walnut, who promptly ignores it, and Roquefort leaves the room. With this, Peppermint changes the subject. "So about Bleu-"

"Icks Nay on the Leu Bay!" Walnut hisses once she's sure her parent wouldn't hear her. "Ren would freak if they knew I was a detective, or if I wanted to catch Bleu. They're so protective, and they'd freak if they knew I was getting myself into danger!"

"Oh, sorry," Peppermint whispers. "I was only thinking, what if you asked that newspaper boy... Cashew... no... Peanut..?"

"Chestnut! He just joined our school! You're a genius!"


	2. A Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walnut finds Chestnut to ask for a favor, because of his roll as newspaper editor, he just can't refuse.

As soon as the school bus stopped, Walnut ran off, thanking the bus driver half-way out the door. She thought she knew where the Young Reporters' Club met, but she wasn't sure, meaning she had to be early. She fears that she would explode if she couldn't talk to Chestnut before class started. Looking in windows of rooms on the first floor, she thought about what she knew about the young reporter. He had started the club alone, and mostly worked by himself. It wasn't that he was antisocial, he actually seemed quite friendly and approachable, he had just been labeled 'weird' and left alone. A pang of guilt runs through her. Why didn't she try and talk to him? Sure they didn't share any classes or activities, but nut cookies have to stick together! Oh well, maybe she could make up for lost time. Finally finding the room, she bursts in, not looking at her surroundings.

"Eep!" Yells a cookie standing over a newspaper. "You scared us!" The cookie shares a glance with their friend, who, based off of the newsy outfit and brown pointed hair, must be Chestnut, and whispers so quietly that Walnut cannot hear.

"Hi- hello- I'm a big fan of your work, I'm Chestnut Cookie, and you're the detective??? Wow! That's amazing!" Chestnut scrambles over to her, hand outstretched.

Walnut shakes his hand. "Yes, but please call me Walnut Cookie, I... how did you know?" Chestnut cookie is still enthusiastically shaking her hand.

"Well, Pudding Cookie over there recognized you!" Chestnut says, and Pudding waves. They look like candy cane, and their hair resembles the bell that stands on the table by the newspaper. Walnut vaguely remembers that Pudding is a part of quadruplets that spread joy around the holidays. "You're so cool! Can I get an interview? The cookies would love to hear how your hunt for Count Bleu is going!"

"Uh... About that," Walnut says, overwhelmed by the attention. "I was wondering if you could help me? I would be happy to help with your newspaper, but with your influence I was thinking... maybe you could find what I can't?"

Chestnut stares at Walnut, starry eyed, and gapes for a moment before running up to hug the startled Walnut. "Ohmygosh I can't believe that I get to help the detective solve a case! I'd be honored!" The two are cut off by the bell. "Meet you after school?"

"Sure!" Walnut beams. "I don't know if my ren is picking me up or not, want to meet by the entrance?"

Chestnut smiles and nods quickly. "See you then, detective Walnut!"

***

Once she reaches her classroom, Walnut slides into her seat next to Cream Puff Cookie. "I got the costume, can I detective with you?"

Walnut freezes. She forgot she said that Cream Puff could come with her on her next investigation if she got a costume. "Yeah, of course... I just don't know... when that is..."

"Ok awesome, let me know!" Cream Puff grins. "So what are you planning now? Since Bleu got away?"

Walnut looks around to see if anyone is listening. Nobody is. She whispers. "I'm going to work with the press. Chestnut Cookie can probably help me. Help us."

"That's so cool! Is there anything I can do to prepare?"

"Nah, just the costume and your sharp wit!"

"Sharp what?" Wizard Cookie turns around in his chair. He is usually shy, but will talk openly to Cream Puff.

"Do I need to separate you three?" Teacher Cookie calls out, shocking the three cookies.

The three shared glances, until Cream Puff spoke up. "Sorry Mx., we'll stop talking."

"Good." They say. "Anyways..."

Walnut spaces out until she gets a text confirming that her ren can pick her up. She knew that she'd have to get to Chestnut before they got to the front of the school, in order to warn him to be careful about their agreement. But until then, Walnut has to try to contain her excitement and focus on basic multiplication that she understood before the class even started working on it.

***

Roquefort is always happy when they can pick up Walnut from school. However, due to their volatile work schedule, they can't always do this. Since they need to lay low for a bit, they can pick Walnut up for the foreseeable future. They parked their car on the side of the road and walked up to the school, where cars are already queued up in the carpool lane and parents wait at the entrance. Several of the single parents wink and wave, and Roquefort repeats the gesture. Even though they weren't interested in a partner, they couldn't help it. They love the attention, and lots of people crush hard on them, whether as Count Bleu or Roquefort. A trickle of student cookies come from the school, which turns into a heavy stream. Roquefort spots Walnut immediately, a new friend in tow, but pretends not to. Walnut is incredibly amused by surprising them, and whenever Walnut is excited, Roquefort cannot help but smile.

"Boo!" Walnut giggles, grasping Roquefort's hand. "I gotcha!"

"Quoi?" Roquefort exclaims in mock surprise, putting their other hand on their chest. " Oh, it is you, Crevette! You got me! Now, who is your friend?"

"This is Chestnut Cookie, he writes and delivers the news paper!" Walnut practically bounces in excitement. The three cookies start to walk to the car.

Roquefort chuckles. There have been quite a few articles about their heists, which were always amusing to see. However, it worried them to see how worked up they got Walnut. She is an incredibly capable child, but the idea of her getting too involved in their work... They shudder at the thought. "So, Chestnut Cookie, please tell me about your papers! Walnut Cookie and I love to read them together."

As the three head home, Roquefort cannot help but analyze Chestnut. He doesn't seem to have anything of value, but they briefly see a shiny key on a necklace as he adjusts his seat belt. They want to ask, but refrain, and instead ask them both about their days. Once they get home, Roquefort helps the kids with their bags and lets them in. "Before you go off to play, will Chestnut be staying for dinner, and have you figured out how he will be getting home?"

"Uh hold on," Walnut looks for Chestnut, who is taking off his coat and shoes. "Chestnut, are you staying for dinner? Also are your parents picking you up?"

"My... my what..?" Chestnut freezes. "My... my parents... they..." Before he can say another word, tears are streaming down his face and he's letting out strangled sobs.

Roquefort drops the bags they're holding and rushes to Chestnut's side. Through tearful gasps, Chestnut explains how he's been living in his parent's old storage lot where he stores his printing press. Looking down to Chestnut, Roquefort sees a younger version of themself, hell, a younger version of Walnut, a child thrown into the world far too young, someone scared and alone who needs a home. Roquefort's heart breaks for this child, and they can tell that Walnut feels the same.

"I know that you do not know us well, but please stay with us, we have an empty room upstairs that I can clear out, and we can go shopping for whatever your heart desires." Roquefort says, trying not to cry as well. "We know what it is to be, what is the wor, l'orphelin?"

"Orphan." Walnut says, voice wobbly. "I'm so sorry Chestnut. I wish I had come to you earlier. No cookie should be alone."

"But I'm not... not exactly..." He wipes his face, embarrassed. "I have Pudding, but their family has to take care of four kids already, they couldn't take in a fifth."

"So will you stay?" Roquefort places a hand on Chestnut's shoulder slowly, allowing the child the opportunity to shake them off. "At least until we can find you a different home?"

Chestnut looks from Walnut to Roquefort, speaking in a smaller voice then he had all afternoon. "Yes, can I have a hug?"

Roquefort pulls Chestnut close, reaching out to Walnut as well. Later, they would collect Chestnut's stuff, prepare food, get the room ready; but now the three cookies who had lost their family would find comfort in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I can't believe how much positivity I got on chapter one! I'm glad to see that people like this idea, and this story  
> Thank you to all who commented, it brought a huge smile to my face!
> 
> I also hc that Pudding sees through disguises easily.
> 
> Also, is it cheesy and unrealistic? Probably. Do I care? No.


	3. A Weight off Their Chests

After a few weeks of living together, the three snuggle up on the couch to watch a movie. Since Walnut got to choose, the movie in question is a gritty film noir about a detective hunting her wife's killer. In hindsight, Roquefort regrets allowing Walnut to choose this one, but the way that she's glued to the screen... She's hooked. Chestnut, however, is not interested in the movie, and is instead falling asleep on Roquefort. Their heart is stolen by the adorable young cookie, struggling to keep his eyes open, his hair ruffled under the ratty hat that he refuses to give up, and the way he leans into Roquefort's arms. Blearily, Chestnut looks up and meets their eyes.

"Ren ren," He mumbles, voice heavy with exhaustion. "Wanna go to bed."

If Roquefort shed a tear at that moment, they wouldn't admit it. "Of course, Plume, of course. Walnut, I'll be right back." They say as softly as possible. Walnut barely looks away from the screen to nod. As Roquefort carries him, Chestnut hugs them a little closer, smiling sleepily into their shoulder.

After tucking Chestnut in and turning off the lights, they return to their daughter on the couch. She allows herself to be pulled into a hug without looking away as Roquefort asks, "What did I miss?"

"There was just now a huge chase on the rooftop, and, get this, both think the other fell off! Isn't that wild?" Walnut says enthusiastically, still watching the tv with baited breath. "Want to know my theory?"

"Of course I do, Ma Crevette," They chuckle, listening as Walnut rambles about the movie.

***

The morning after the movie, the two children are admittedly very cranky. Though Roquefort tries not to be overbearing, they have a bed time. They are both young, after all. This is why, as they cook pancakes with acorn jellies, they keep an eye on the kiddos. Chestnut appears to be distracted by some dolls, and Walnut is currently slumped over the table, head cushioned by an open book, so Roquefort doesn't think that anything too bad could happen. This lulls them into a false sense of security, they are tired too, after all, and then.

"Mon Dieu!" Roquefort shouts, causing the two to jump. They hold their hand, which is now slightly red. "I'm sorry, mes bebes, I burnt my hand on the griddle, I will be right back, just need to clean this up. Here are the pancakes I finished so far." And with that, Roquefort is heading up the stairs to the medicine cabinet.

Chestnut observes the pancakes. They are fluffy golden brown shapes with rich mapley acorn jellies melted in them, and each shape is unique. One's a jewel, the other is a cat, there are so many. Chestnut reaches for the one shaped like a footprint.

"Chestnut, no! That one's mine!" Walnut shouts, bolting upright. "I always get the foot print pancake! Leave it!"

"What! No!" Chestnut retaliates, snatching up the pancake quickly and carefully. "I saw it first so I get to eat it! Plus, you've had a bajillion and one foot print pancakes! I want this one!"

"Give it here!" Walnut lunges for the pancake, but Chestnut doesn't let go. When two children pull two different ends of a pancake, it tends to rip. This pancake was no different. Chunks fall onto the table and floor.

"You ruined my pancake!" Chestnut screams. "I hate you!"

Walnut stares at the pancake piece in her hand, then at Chestnut. "Not as much as I hate you!"

***

Roquefort hears yelling from downstairs and sighs. They can't leave for five minutes before chaos goes down? They do a quick double check over the bandage on their hand and run downstairs.

Walnut is slumped over the table, and it looks like she's crying, hard. "What happened, Crevette? Where is Chestnut? Why are you upset?" Roquefort runs to their side, reaching for her hand as they kneel to be on her eye level. "He's leaving us because I messed up." She raises her head. "He wanted my pancake, but I got mad. Now there's no special pancake."

Roquefort stops. They know how important the footprint pancake is to Walnut; the first time they cooked for her, she laughed over how a misshapen pancake looked like a footprint. This was the first time they had heard her laugh, and she began to open up to them about their interests. They always make her a footprint pancake. But still, that isn't an excuse. "I am sure that whatever happened can be fixed. Seeing the crumbs I can assume what happened, pancakes don't split well when teared. But, I am sure that a genuine apology will remedy the situation. You are obviously remorseful. I will talk to Chestnut, please clean up the crumbs, and then, ma crevette, we can work this out. Know that I am not happy with either of you, however, but this too shall pass." Roquefort dabs Walnut's eyes and passes her a handkerchief, that, if Walnut were to examine closely, read C.B. with a diamond in the corner. However, she did not notice at the moment.

And with that, Walnut was sniffling while cleaning, and Roquefort finds Chestnut, in the back yard. He ties a blanket around a stick, creating a makeshift bindle full of pancake crumbs and rocks.

"Mon Plume, what in the Oven are you doing?" Roquefort sits on the ground in front of Chestnut.

"Isn't it obvious?" Chestnut sniffles, looking up. Tears stream down his face as he chokes out a response. "Since I ruined things with Walnut, it won't work. You're gonna choose Walnut, of course, she's your daughter and I'm just the orphan kid."

"Wha- No!" Roquefort says quickly. "No no no, I am not choosing between my children! I haven't known you as long as Walnut, but I still love you dearly! I would love to be your Ren, that is, if you'll have us as your family."

"I-" Chestnut wipes his eyes. "I do, so much, but Walnut hates me now, I ruined her pancake."

"While the footprint pancake means a lot to Walnut, she wouldn't want to stop trying to be your sister over a pancake. Plus, she is- I am not happy with her for what happened. It was rude. I could have made two pancakes once I got downstairs."

"Huh?" Chestnut seems confused at this. "You mean it- Ren?"

"Of course I do! I am not happy that you two argued, but why be angry over spoiled milk?" Roquefort chuckles.

"That's not- Never mind, let's go inside." Chestnut stands up, wiping the dust off his pants. Walnut immediately apologized as soon as Chestnut entered the room, and Chestnut forgave her and apologized as well. Roquefort tried to fit in the lesson of stepping away when one gets frustrated, but they happily heated up the pancakes so that they could finish their breakfast. And after breakfast, Chestnut gave Walnut a huge hug after Walnut called him her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far, I decided on both kiddos having their own nicknames. Crevette is an equivalent to munchkin, and Plume is feather.
> 
> Wow, they're getting to be a close family now!


	4. A Brush with Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chestnut, with the help of Walnut, makes a new issue of his newspaper, featuring an interview with the Detective!

Ever since the pancake incident and subsequent apologies, Walnut and Chestnut were closer than ever. The two could often be found making crime scenes with dolls and stuffed animals, messing around with the printing press, and alternating between each other's favorite TV shows. As well as this, Chestnut was now able to write his article about The Detective, which is how he ended up by his printing press with Pudding Cookie, printing the final batch. “That’s enough newspapers for everyone, right?”

Pudding giggles. “Yup! This is so exciting! Hi Walnut Cookie, how are you?” Walnut, who had just entered the doorframe, walks across the room

“I’m good, thank you Pudding Cookie, how’s it going?” She says as she ruffles Chestnut’s hair and looks over his shoulder. “It’s my article! That’s so cool! And look at that picture!” Walnut points at an image of herself, shrouded in shadow. I mean, she can’t have everyone knowing that she moonlights as a detective, even if most of her peers know.

“We’ve printed enough newspapers, we just gotta load them onto Chestnut Cookie’s trike!” Pudding squeals as Chestnut glares at Walnut for messing up hishair and disheveling his hat. They both know that there isn’t anything behind the glare, but Walnut straightens the hat anyway.

“Chestnut Cookie, need any help?” Walnut offers as Pudding takes a big bag of newspapers out.

Chestnut thinks. “Sure! I have three routes, want to take one? These two connect, so it’d be nice to have you go by the route by our house so it can be a bit easier. Plus, if the neighbors see you, they usually give you stuff! Rich people like to give kids stuff!”

“Sure thing! I’ll just take one of these bundles? I got my bike at home so I’ll just get it when I get home!”

***

While Walnut finishes her route before dinner, Chestnut is still working hard as the sun begins to set. The past issue he got Roqueforts help, so they drove him to each location, but Roquefort was busy and had hired Mustard Cookie as a babysitter. Mustard couldn’t drive so he didn’t bother telling her or asking for help. 

Anyways, he’s almost done. He just needs to stop at Coffee Cookie’s apartment and he can head home. If he’s being honest, he’s exhausted, but he’s full of pep, cheer, and child-like determination. He pumps the brakes on his trike, skidding to a halt, before hopping off and running inside and dropping the paper in the mail slot. He is just about ready to call it a night as he exits the building, but he hears a strange noise from the roof. It sounds like a big bump followed by littler bumps. If the bumps were footsteps, then that would mean- Chestnut grabs his camera- something newsworthy was going on. Taking two stairs at a time, Chestnut lunges up the fire escape as fast as his tiny legs will take him. Sure enough, something newsworthy was happening. A cookie sprints across the roof, followed closely by a grumpy-looking cat that he thinks he has seen but can’t quite place. But, focusing on the cookie... the hat, the cape, and the cane, it can only be-

“Count Bleu!” Chestnut runs after the criminal, stopping at the edge of the building’s roof. Said criminal grinds to a halt, turning slowly. 

“Little children should not be out this late, Ch-ild,” Roquefort tries to keep their concern hidden behind their usual smug aura that they pick up when in the character of Count Bleu, hoping that the young cookie didn’t notice their slip-up.

Apparently, he didn’t, as he was practically vibrating with excitement. “This is amazing! Did you steal something? Are you going to go steal something? Who are you? What-”

“Shhhhh…” Roquefort hisses quietly. They know Chestnut. They can spin this so that Chestnut goes home without getting hurt, and their cover is kept. They also focus extra hard on their American accent; if it dropped for a second then Chestnut would definitely recognize their ren. “This is a secret between you and me, ok?”

Chestnut looks for a moment, considering. Then, he nods and pantomimes zipping his lips. Roquefort lets out a sigh of relief. “Look, kid, it’s getting late. Can you go home for me? I bet your family is worried sick.”

Chestnut considers this before saying decisely “No.”

“No?”

“I will not go home!” Chestnut declares. “Unless I get your pinky promise that I can have an interview.”

“Hm… Smart kid.” Roquefort muses, trying to find a way to get out of this situation without stranding their son on a roof, or worse, having their son chase them across multiple roofs. Roquefort knows that look in his eyes, he would try to jump across a gap if he felt he had to. “I suppose I will.” In a poof, they are right in front of Chestnut. They hope that their disguise is enough, but Chestnut doesn’t seem to recognize them. “Pinky promise. I’ll let you know when and where.”

Chestnut shakes Roquefort’s pinky. “But how will you find me.”

“I have my ways.” They wink. With that, Roquefort leads Chestnut back to the ground, making sure that he is on his trike, before they run back to the roof to hopefully be home soon. They cringe as they run from rooftop to rooftop. What had they gotten themself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated this, sorry to keep y'all on the edge of your seats.
> 
> Soooo... Chestnut has met Bleu... the plot thickens!
> 
> Haha if Pudding saw them they'd just be like roquefort=count bleu, disguises don't work on that child
> 
> just wait until the angst lol


	5. A Serious Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roquefort comes home to see his kids, Chestnut has some news that will definitely upset them.

When Roquefort returned to their home, they looked in the yard to see Chestnut’s trike next to Walnut’s bike. They allowed themself a sigh of relief before walking up to the door. What could they say to Mustard? They weren’t supposed to know. What would Mustard say? Heading around back, they change into civilian clothes before sneaking back to the front. Roquefort seriously hopes that neither of their kids was looking out the window. Actually, Roquefort hopes that they’re both asleep, or at least that Chestnut has gotten a chance to eat. Though they understood that he probably hadn’t yet. As they walk to the door, they decide to completely play dumb. They can see if Mustard will be honest, but wouldn’t it be difficult to tell your employer (Technically. Roquefort hates that they’re technically an employer.) that they had either lost Chestnut or allowed him out late?

They rap the back of their hand on the door. As the door opens, Roquefort smiles cheerily, happy to drop their American accent. “Hi, Mustard Cookie! How were the kids? No trouble, I hope.”

“Uh…” Mustard freezes by the door. “Well, Chestnut just got back. Walnut said that you said that he could be out for his paper route, and, y’know, she never lies… I’ve got him at the counter with a bowl of mac and cheese jellies, with a side of carrot jellies. I’m sorry, I didn’t think he’d be out that long, and I didn’t know where to find him or how to-”

“Hey, it’s ok,” Roquefort tries to reassure. “Well, I’m not happy that Chestnut was out so late.” Mustard cringes in response, and Roquefort can’t help but soften. “He came back ok this time. I’ll talk with him about this. You are only a child, I understand that it was a mistake. I’d be happy if you stay as our babysitter, but maybe I’ll watch them for the next few weeks. Does that sound ok?”

Mustard nods looking away, “Ok, I’m sorry. I, yeah, by the way, Walnut Cookie ate, took a bath, and is in bed. I said she could read because she was waiting for Chestnut Cookie.”

Roquefort nods. “You did good, under the circumstances. How much do I owe you?” The two exchange coins and Mustard is on her way. “Mon Plume, are you there?”

“I’m sorry, Ren.” They hear from the other room. “I didn’t mean to take so long!” Roquefort heads into the room and ruffles their son’s hair.

“So, why were you out so late, Mon Plume?” Roquefort sits down, bending to be eye level with the young cookie. They try not to look angry, but try to look serious. “I’m not angry, I just want you to be careful. Plus, little cookies like you and your sister have bedtimes.” Stopping for a minute, they grin, turning towards the doorway. “Mon Crevette, you can come in.” Walnut peeks from around the doorway, guiltily walking into the room. She makes grabby hands and Roquefort picks her up. “Neither of you should be up right now! You both have school tomorrow!”

“I’ll ask for help next time I havta deliver on school days.” Chestnut looks at Roquefort for feedback. “Or I’ll wait until the weekends because I gotta be careful for school. We need a good education.” His eyes shine up. “But but but! I have news! Exciting news!”

“What is it Mon Plume?” Roquefort says, hiding an immediate rush of panic. Walnut, on the other hand, perks up.

“Yeah! What is it what is it??”

“I met Count Bleu! They were so cool! And I’m gonna interview them!”Chestnut bursts out, covering his mouth to cover his excited giggling after looking at Walnut’s shocked face.

Roquefort’s face falls. They feel so lost, everything is so close to falling apart. One wrong step, and their kids will know. They know for sure that Walnut would hate them. “Chestnut Cookie,” They say, unintentionally coldly. “Count Bleu is a dangerous criminal. Please stay away from them, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“But Ren-” Chestnut starts, as Walnut pipes up. “Ren please-”

“No.” Roquefort states. “Get your teeth brushed, Chestnut, and then both of you head straight to bed. We will talk about this in the morning.” Roquefort just needed to buy time, but the looks on their kid’s faces makes them regret it. But the two do as they are told. “I’ll tuck you both in in five minutes!” They call after them, hearing noises of affirmation in response. They clean up the plates on the table from Chestnut’s dinner and wash them quickly, heading upstairs.

***

Standing in front of the sink, both kids scrub their teeth with toothbrushes. Walnut spits the toothpaste into the sink and looks at Chestnut from the mirror. “Chestnut Cookie, are you still gonna interview Count Bleu?”

Chestnut thinks for a moment, then spits the toothpaste out of his mouth before speaking. “I want to! Count Bleu is so cool! It’s such an oppo- oppot- oppotunity.”

“Opportunity. But they’re a dangerous criminal! They gotta be stopped!”

Chestnut rinses his mouth. “Buuut~ If I talk to them and get an interview, theeen~ I can get information that you can use for sleuthing!”

Walnut makes an ‘o’ with her mouth. “Chestnut Cookie! You’re a genius!” The two head to their room, each settling into their beds and waiting for their ren. It wasn’t long before they heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

Roquefort peeks in from the hallway, opening the door softly, “Mes tresors, are you still awake?” Once they see the two cookies nod, they walk in. “I’m very sorry that I got upset with you both. I love you to pieces. But, mon plume, I want you to be safe, you understand, right? It worries me that you are out so late, and while I am happy that you are so talented with the newspaper, you have a huge amount of responsibility for a child. We need to work something out, maybe I can deliver the newspapers that are farther away? Or we can do it together like last time?”

“I do understand, Ren-Ren,” Chestnut nods. “I’m sorry for scaring you, I didn’t mean to be out so long today.”

“I love you so much,” They say softly, tucking Chestnut in. “Do you promise not to do anything dangerous? If you need help, you can come to me.”

Chestnut yawns. “Okay, Ren-Ren, I promise.” A sneaky look crosses his face. “What if you interviewed-”

“No.” Roquefort cuts him off gently. “Nobody will be interviewing a criminal. But I will help you however else I can.”

They kiss Chestnut’s forehead before standing up and walking to Walnut’s bed. “Your turn, mon Crevette.” They bend down, tucking her in. “I love you so much. Sleep well.”

“I love you too, Ren.” Walnut smiles sleepily as Roquefort kisses her forehead.

Roquefort gets up, walking to the door, turning off the lights, and flipping the switch to the Moonlight Cookie night light on the dresser. “Fais de beaux reves.” They listen to their children echo the phrase as they exit the room and close the door. What they don’t know, however, is that both children lie still until their footsteps head down the stairs before Walnut rolls over to look at Chestnut.

“You aren’t seriously gonna still interview Bleu, are you?” She says, using her best bossy-big-sister voice. “Cause Ren just said not to.”

“I mean,” Chestnut turns over to look Walnut in the eyes, whispering harshly. “This is the biggest thing since Bread Sandwiches! I havta get this interview or my newspaper is toast.”

“Then let me help you.” Walnut grins. “This is a case for the Detective.”

Chestnut can’t help it, but he almost shouts ‘no’. “That would scare Bleu off! You’re Bleu’s enemy! You can come as Walnut Cookie, but you can’t…” He pouts.

“Ok, ok.” Walnut agrees, willing to placate Chestnut so that he doesn’t cry, which would alert Roquefort that they weren’t sleeping yet. “I’ll come for backup but I won’t do any detectiving.” She raises her hand, mimicking the judges from the crime movies she’s seen.

“Deal.” Chestnut says, yawning again. “But now I’m sleepy, let’s plan tomorrow.” Walnut nods and turns onto her back. They two have a lot of work ahead of them if they want to make this work. But forr now, it’s bedtime, and both young cookies are exhausted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: How do I handle this? Chestnut is a small kid who went all around town all afternoon! I don't want Roquefort to be a bad parent
> 
> Also me: The latest story is literally a bunch of kids running around an abandoned amusement park, i mean walnut literally has a job! What is she, six?
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! the plot thickens!


	6. A Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Detective and Count Bleu finally meet face-to-face! Also, Roquefort learns something about their daughter!

Much to Chestnut Cookie’s dismay, he did not hear from Count Bleu the next day or even the day after that! By the end of the week, Chestnut’s funk seemed to hang in the air. Even Roquefort, who had been home all week, seemed gloomier than usual. Walnut could not bear to see her family like this, so she put on her thinking cap and pulled out her corkboard. Thankfully, she was close to figuring out a location that Count Bleu might frequent. Chestnut’s sighting was the last piece of the puzzle. That is why as soon as Ren hires a babysitter, she finds herself sneaking out and walking the streets in a disguise. The disguise isn’t quite her normal clothes or her detective outfit, it's the fancy outfit that she had to wear when Ren took her to that stuffy party a few years back. She knows she needs to be discreet, which is why she pulled the old outfit out from the bottom of her closet. When she reaches the door to the suspicious location, she crouches in a bush to watch.

If she didn’t know better, she would assume that the building was a normal house, wedged between several stores. But, with the influx of seedy cookies entering and exiting the establishment, Walnut can deduce that there’s more beneath the surface. She makes a plan. She’s alone, and nobody knows where she is, so she’ll have to be careful, but once she gets in, all she needs to do is ask around and leave! Simple! She just needs to wait until-

A cookie with metal dreadlocks bursts through the door, followed by another bulky cookie. Both look like supervillains off the cover of her classmates’ superhero comics. Seeing her chance, she silently darts to the door, catching it before it closes. Sighing in relief, she slips through the door, taking in the bar around her. Some cookies that Walnut swears were in the news play darts along the back wall. At the bar itself, a few cookies talk animatedly.  _ It seems _ , she muses to herself,  _ that nobody will recognize me. Perfect _ .

Any confidence that she had vanished as she makes eye contact with the bartender. She knows him, met him during the heist at Cheesecake Cookie’s mansion, Sparkling Cookie. And by the look on his face, he recognizes her as the detective.

“Hey, kid,” He calls out across the room, his voice carrying despite his calm and resolute tone. More eyes turn to her, making her skin crawl from unwanted attention. “What are you doing here?”

Walnut approaches the bar, awkwardly climbing up onto a seat. “Just here for a drink.”

“Oh really?” Walnut curses herself for this half-baked scheme. Sparkling watches, eyebrow raised. “Lucky for you, I have some chocolate milk down here. Now, what do you actually want?”

As Sparkling bends down to grab the chocolate milk, Walnut eyes the door. She wants to run, but that’s not what a brave detective would do! So instead, she inhales before speaking softly. “I want to ask about Count Bleu. I’ve worked out that he frequents this establishment, and I was hoping for a clue.”

“Well, any personal information is out of the question, but thanks for being honest,” Sparkling pops up, sliding the glass across the bar. “Saves the two of us some time. I guess there’s one thing I can say: they’ve been off the scene recently. Is that enough of a clue to satisfy you?”

Walnut ponders. While she knows she’s lucky to get anything out of the stoic bartender, she wishes for something more substantial. But, she won’t push, she knows how much trouble she’d be in with Ren if she was caught and brought home. “I appreciate the clue, thank you Mr. Sparkling Cookie.”

Sparkling smiles warmly. “Good answer. Now, finish your chocolate milk, and I assume you know your way home?” She nods. “Head back. I’m sure your parent is very worried about you.”

“Will do!” Walnut grins, sipping on the milk with a straw.

***

Roquefort can’t help but need to go out. Every day, they are burdened with disappointment from Chestnut and shame for letting him down. Roquefort knows they can’t stay out of the action much longer, so after only a week, they hire Mustard Cookie to babysit and slip out to a little tavern that they frequent. Sure, the crowd isn’t always on the best side of the law, but neither are they. As they step through the shadowy street, they feel relaxed. They know they’re safe here, in a place free of judgment. Everyone here has their own issues. Before they can make it to the door, it slams open.

Out stalks… Walnut Cookie? What’s she doing here?! Also, why is she dressed like that!? Roquefort doesn’t remember ever seeing their daughter in that outfit. Before Roquefort can decide how to react, Walnut looks up and spots them. In barely a second, a completely different yet eerily familiar look falls on her face, her posture changing to one that Roquefort knows very well.

“Count Bleu!” The detective- their daughter- shouts. “Stop in the name of justice!”

Roquefort cannot come up with a quip like they usually would. Before the Detective was just the detective, sure they were worryingly young, but she could handle herself. But now, their daughter who they adore has been hunting them down for years. They turn around, scrambling up a drainpipe, sprinting across the roof. Thankfully, Walnut cannot follow them onto the roof, allowing them to escape. However, they do not notice their hat, caught by a gust of wind drifting to the ground.

***

By the time Roquefort returns home, Walnut is already in bed, pretending to be asleep. Roquefort decides not to push it, paying Mustard Cookie and making themself some dinner.  _ Now _ , they think to themself,  _ I know how determined my children are to find me. Maybe I can work with this? _ After all, if they are controlling the events and interactions, they can purposefully avoid putting either child into a dangerous situation. But that would mean… Do they really have to be interviewed by their own son?

They sigh. With all the options in front of them, this seems best. Pulling out a blank paper and envelope from the stationary they use for criminal business, they get writing.

_ Chestnut Cookie, _

_ I promised that I would get in touch with you, so I am. I am a very busy cookie, so I will give you one opportunity to meet me. If you miss this meeting, then you will not try to find me again. Understood? _

_ Meet me at the train station at 10:00 PM sharp. I will answer your questions honestly, but I will remain silent if you ask a question that I do not like. Also, do not alert the detective to our meeting. _

They pause. Does Chestnut Cookie know? Would Walnut Cookie hide this from her own brother? She hid it from her Ren, which Roquefort is not bitter about, thank you very much. Whether he knows or not, Chestnut would probably bring the letter to his big sister for the more practical matter of helping him read it. In order to mask their handwriting, which both know from notes accompanying their school lunches, they used a calligraphy style in the note. Chestnut struggles with reading cursive, let alone the handwriting on the piece of paper. They sigh. They are not happy about any of this, but what other choice do they have? They sign the note, carefully folding it, placing it in the envelope, and sealing the letter with wax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long break, i haven't been motivated to do much of anything recently. but, hopefully I can get back into the swing of things!


	7. A Need to Investigate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roquefort is acting weird and Chestnut and Pudding make a plan.

Walnut had intended to examine the hat closer as soon as she got home. But then, Ren came to check on the two of them, so she had to pretend to be asleep. Before she knew it, birds were chirping and sunlight streamed through the window.

“Chestnut Cookie!” Walnut cookie exclaims, rolling out of bed and digging around on the floor. The hat was somewhere there, shoved deep into space under her bed. Finally grabbing the hat, Walnut wriggles out from under the bed, brandishing the treasure trove of a find to her little brother. Chestnut sits up, groggily rubbing his eyes.

“What is it?” He whines. “It’s really early.”   
  


“It’s only 7:00,” Walnut pouts, before letting the excitement over her find take over. “I got Bleu’s hat! This could be a breakthrough!”

Walnut’s excitement is contagious, as he immediately jumps out of bed too, sitting on the floor criss-cross-applesauce next to his sister. “Does it have a name on the inside? My hat has a name on the inside.”

Peeking in, Walnut is disappointed to find a plain beige interior with teal stitching. The disappointment is short-lived, however, when she spots what books and movies treat as the solution to any roadblock, DNA evidence. Carefully, Walnut picks up a long hair and stretches it out so that she can examine it closer.

“Ew! Walnut Cookie, throw that out!” Chestnut scrunches his nose, backing away from the loose hair.

“Don’t you get it, Chestnut Cookie?” Walnut exclaims. “This is evidence! We could use this to catch the Count by finding out who they are!”

Chestnut sticks out his tongue, blowing a raspberry. “Well, dummy, tons of cookies have long blonde hair.”

Walnut rolls her eyes. “Ok, but look here. This hair has a bit that bends inwards. I’d assume that the culprit wears their hair in a ponytail often, especially when it’s wet. That narrows it down some. Also, we can get DNA from it!”   
  
“DNA? What’s that?” Chestnut asks, brows furrowed.

“It’s a thingy in the cells of living things that is unique to each individual cookie. Lots of criminals leave them behind at crime scenes unless they’re too tricky and don’t drop hair or blood or whatever.” Walnut explains.

“Well, how do we get it?” Chestnut points. “I don’t see any DNA on that.”

“Silly, you can’t see it!” Walnut cookie giggles. “It’s way too small. You couldn’t even see it under the microscope I got from Ginger Claus.”

“Then how are you gonna get it?” Walnut freezes. She hadn’t thought that far ahead yet, but Chestnut was right. She had worked with DNA before, for a science fair one year she had collected the DNA of banana jellies. But, she wasn’t entirely convinced that what she had was DNA, considering it looked pulpy and tan, like the banana jelly itself. Even if this would work on cookies, she wouldn’t know what to do with the DNA after. “While you think about it, I’ll get dressed.” Chestnut pushes himself off the floor and goes to grab his hat first before he gasps.

“What is it?” Walnut looks over to the source of the noise.

Chestnut Cookie holds a tan and teal envelope in front of her eyes before ripping it open. Taking a moment to scan down the letter, he groans. “Can’t read it. Cursive.”

“Give it here!” Walnut snatches it from Chestnut’s hands before taking a moment to read it in silence.

“Come on, Walnut Cookie!” He whines. “What’s it say! It’s my letter!”

“Shhhh,” Walnut warns. “You’ll wake Ren and they are not gonna like this one bit.”

***

Roquefort Cookie had woken up early that day, preparing food and a game plan. They knew when Walnut usually woke up, and that she’d wake up Chestnut with her. So, as soon as they could, they leave the pancakes on the stove to keep warm before creeping up the stairs and listening outside of the door. They hate to eavesdrop on their children, but…  _ This is for their safety _ , they reassure themself,  _ If I can control the situation, they don’t have to get into any of this _ . Then, they realize that Walnut Cookie had found and picked up their hat. It takes everything in them not to sink to the floor and cry. They knew their hat had fallen off, heck, they even took a detour on their way home to look for it, but this was the worst possible way that the hat could show up.

Any plans of how they were going to handle this are thrown out the window by the time Roquefort returns downstairs. They pour themself a second cup of coffee, they deserve this and wait until their children come downstairs.

***

Saying that the meal is tense would be an understatement. Chestnut looks between his Ren and his sister. He wanted to be as excited as Walnut, but, looking at Ren, he just couldn’t. Walnut obviously couldn’t see it, she was too caught up in her thoughts. Nobody was talking. Should Chestnut say something? He didn’t know how to handle family issues. After staring for a while, Ren finally met Chestnut’s eyes.

“Ren Ren, what’s going on?” Chestnut asks softly. Walnut jerks up beside him, he can tell that she feels guilty for not paying attention.

“Nothing is going on, I don’t know what you mean!” Ren laughed a little too quickly.

Chestnut frowns, and now that Walnut is paying attention she tilts her head. “You’re acting funny. Did something bad happen?”

“No, no. Everything is ok.” Ren tries to be reassuring but the gesture feels hollow. “It is just a work issue, I am sorry that I've worried the two of you.”

Walnut and Chestnut exchange a glance. Chestnut can tell that Walnut wants to accept this answer so that she can focus on the case, but Chestnut himself isn’t so sure. Maybe he should try some sleuthing of his own.

***

Step one in Chestnut’s plan is to inform Walnut that he would like to go to Count Bleu’s meeting with Pudding. He uses the guise of wanting two members of the press present, as the phantom thief might get suspicious if a civilian showed up.

Step two is currently underway. He turns to Pudding near the end of the school day, as they are sitting next to each other in their table group. After explaining the situation, he waits nervously for Pudding’s response.

“So you want me to help you figure out what’s up with your Ren?” Pudding looks at Chestnut quizzically, head tilted. “Why not ask your sister?”

“She wants to focus on other stuff,” Chestnut says definitively. “Plus, you’re good at people. You know?”

Pudding nods sagely. They knew Chestnut looked like he needed a friend. They recognized Gingerbrave as Gingerclaus. They could tell what drove Walnut to detective work. Maybe they were the cookie for the job. “I’ll help you. What do you want me to do?”

“I think we should go all detectivey, we can do a stakeout or something, poke around the house and look for secrets!” Chestnut enthuses.

“Sounds like a plan!” Pudding giggles, but is cut off by the school bell. “Let’s go!”

Chestnut and Pudding hold hands as they exit the school, surprisingly making it to his Ren before Walnut.

  
“Oh, Plume!” Roquefort exclaims. “Are you bringing home a friend?”

“Yup!” Chestnut grins. “Pudding Cookie and I want to play together.”

“That sounds perfect! As soon as Walnut Cookie is back, we can go.”

The three fall into an awkward silence. Chestnut shoots Pudding a look as if to say ' _ See?' _ Pudding nods. Roquefort is acting fairly odd, shifting his stance every few moments, constantly fiddling with a coin in their hand. They are broken out of this cycle quickly. Walnut, as per usual, jumps into Roquefort’s arms as soon as she’s close enough to do so.

For a moment, everything is normal again as Roquefort spins their daughter in the air, Walnut giggling loudly.

“Ok, Ren!” Walnut calls. “Ren! Put me down!”   
  


“Oh? You want down?” Roquefort asks with a mischievous glint in their eyes. “How about I tickle you instead?”

Walnut shrieks while laughing, backing up away from them. “Enough!” She says grinning. 

“Oh, of course, Crevette,” Roquefort turns. “I’ve been neglecting a certain someone!” In a moment, Chestnut is in the air. He lets out a cheer. 

“We should get to the car so we can get home.” Roquefort eventually lowers Chestnut to the ground. They carefully instruct Walnut to hold one of their hands and Chestnut the other. Pudding grasps Chestnut's other hand. The chain walks to the parking lot. Roquefort has to dig out the spare car seat from the trunk, but soon enough, Chestnut and Pudding are in car seats in the back seat. Walnut sits upfront, which she takes the opportunity to enjoy as it happens so infrequently. Though they are better at hiding it, Chestnut can still see the nervous energy from his Ren whenever they glance in the rear mirror. It reminds him of their real objective. Find out what’s really going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while, sorry
> 
> But I'm back! And I have an idea of where I'm going with this! Let's just hope I can keep the writing motivation up. It should help that I'm taking a class that lets me write on a regular basis. Not specifically with this story, but with getting the creative juices flowing. But, trust me, I haven't forgotten this.
> 
> Also, I don't know how to write children.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked reading I can continue, but I don't know when I'd be able to. Stick around if you want and I will eventually, probably.


End file.
